


Arrhythmic

by panicnhysteria



Series: (Im)Proper Rendezvous [1]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicnhysteria/pseuds/panicnhysteria
Summary: As sure as they were, no one but the other could make them fail at what they do best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing almost explicit sexy times... sort of. I don't think I'll ever feel completely comfortable writing like this but I gave it my best. I hoe you like it!

Stockholm Syndrome was coming to an epic end and Matthew rushed all the way to the center of the stage without missing a beat. Chris was already there, playing his bass furiously and banging his head along with the rhythm.  
  
He risked a glance at the drummer and a wave of heat rushed to his groin as he watched the blonde throwing his head back, eyes closed, losing himself in the intensity of the moment, playing the drums as hard as he could.  
  
_Why is he always_ that _hot when he’s playing?_  
  
Not for the first time, Matt was glad to have his guitar covering the front of his body.  
  
The reversed pyramid started moving above them and the crowd went crazy all around. As the last seconds passed, the pyramid changed its position and hided the band.  
  
As usual, Matt started playing a riff, focusing in the way the drummer raised his arms to hit the drums, and only a few seconds later, Chris joined in too.  
  
Trying to distract himself from the sight of his lover on the drums, Matt took his guitar and threw it over the pyramid’s edge, smirking when he heard the strings starting a distorted noise as they hit the pyramid while the guitar fell to the stage floor. He stood in his place, waiting for Dom and Chris to end their improvisation.  
  
When the sound ended, they heard cheering outside and couldn’t help but smile. Chris put his bass down in front of the drum kit, smiling wide as he said he was going down to relax and call Kelly before Uprising. Morgan fiddled around on his place and suddenly, Isolated System started. Then he stood up and went after Chris, leaving the guitarist and the drummer alone.  
  
_Five minutes. If we’re doing something, we’d better do it right now._  
  
The brunet smiled at Dominic, making his heartbeat stumble for a second. He walked quickly to the drum kit, stepping up to Dominic’s seat, getting between his legs. The drummer was about to say something when Matthew grabbed his head and raised it, crashing their lips together.  
  
Matthew swallowed the gasp Dominic let out at the sudden attack but he didn’t waste any time wondering if Dom _really_ wanted this. So he kept their lips pressed together until Dom started kissing Matt back. Soon enough their tongues were touching and their moans started growing in frequency and volume.  
  
All the excitement –from the gig and the other man’s body- was pouring out of Matthew on his kiss, making him _almost_ forget about his former plan to make the blonde feel as much pleasure as possible in their short five minute break.  
  
Reluctantly, Matthew ended the kiss earning a gasp from his lover, moving to kneel before the drummer, being thankful of his small height since the space between Dom and the drums would be too small for anyone to fit in.  
  
“Matt what are you doing?” Dom asked when he saw the brunet popping open the button of his tight pans, using his long fingers to move his underwear out of the way, pulling out his cock.  
  
“What does it look like?” Matt answered, grinning in triumph when he noticed he didn’t need to excite Dom any more. He was already showing his erection.  
  
“It looks like- _Ohhh”_ Dom moaned mid-sentence as Matt took him into his mouth.  
  
Dominic was obviously trying not to moan loudly as Matthew sucked him off, only allowing himself to contained sighs, gasps and a few whimpers. His hands were gripping the seat so tight his knuckles were almost white.  
  
The brunet noticed this and pulled away.  
  
Dom let out a gasped whine. “Why did you stop?”  
  
“The music is on, Dominic. I’m pretty sure you can be louder than that.” And then he moved his head down to resume blowing the blonde.  
  
This time Dominic didn’t stop to think about being careful –the crowd, along with Chris and Morgan could wait a few more minutes. They were trying to _hurry,_ after all.  When Matthew swirled his tongue around his head using a bit of teeth, Dom was pretty sure he didn’t care _at all._  
  
_“Yes”_ he whispered hotly. His hands didn’t take too long to place themselves on Matt’s head, holding him _in place_ , just trying not to get lost in the pleasure just _yet._  
  
In a corner of his mind, he noted Isolated System was coming close to its end.  
  
_It needs to end now._  
  
_And I haven’t even changed… shit._  
  
The brunet also noted this and used everything he knew about his lover to make him reach his orgasm.  
  
When they both recovered from their actions, they heard the cheering outside the pyramid. Matthew laughed while standing up.  
  
“It seems like we’ve done good.”  Dom rolled his eyes and let out a gasped laugh. He got confused when he saw Matthew taking his jacket off. “What are you doing?”  
  
Matt just raised an eyebrow and said, “Uprising?”  
  
The blonde’s eyes widened and he jumped up, reaching under his seat to pull out his wetsuit. Normally, he would have rushed down to change but they were running short of time. He started changing and blushed when he heard Matt whistling. He rushed while dressing and turned around to ask for help with his zipper.  
  
Matt was gone.  
  
_Shit._  
  
He heard the sound of the guitar through the amps and he twisted his body to zip himself up. Then Chris started playing the bass and the crowd screamed – was it for Chris playing or Dom _not_ playing, he couldn’t know. He moved his arms to arrange the suit sleeves.  
  
_This isn’t funny anymore,_ he thought when Matt started playing and he _still_ hadn’t.  
  
When Dominic found his drumsticks and joined the music after a couple of seconds, he was sure. Matthew was going to _die_ when the gig ended.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a kind of sequel in the works! Let's hope I finish writing it soon.


End file.
